Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of molecular biology and more particularly to molecular barcoding.
Description of the Related Art
Methods and techniques such as in situ hybridization and immunohistochemistry allow the visualization of the locations of target molecules within the sample. Methods and techniques for labeling target molecules for amplification and sequencing, for example stochastic barcoding, are useful for determining the identities of the target molecules. Determining the identities and locations of the targets molecules in the sample is important for clinical applications, diagnostics, and biomedical research. Thus, there is a need for methods and techniques capable of correlating the identities of the target molecules with the locations of target molecules within the sample.